The DVB-RCS standard (EN 301 790) defines a hub-spoke communication architecture for satellite communication systems. Under these definitions, any given remote terminal may communicate with an external network or with any other remote terminal via a central hub.
However, hub-spoke architecture is non-optimal for communication between remote terminals, especially if such communication makes up a substantial portion of the total traffic in the network. Mesh connectivity is much more suitable for communication between remote terminals. Mesh connectivity offers lower latency while being more efficient in terms of bandwidth usage.
The latest version of the DVB-RCS standard (EN 301 790 v1.5.1) includes references to mesh connectivity. The DVB-RCS standard recognizes two possible implementations, one based on regenerative satellites (i.e. with on-board processing for extracting the information from the MF-TDMA bursts and encapsulating it into a DVB-S or DVB-S2 TDM downlink signal) and one based on transparent satellites and on MF-TDMA receivers incorporated into the remote terminals.
In reference to the implementation over transparent satellites, while the DVB-RCS standard includes some provisioning for supporting mesh-capable terminals, it does not include any recommendations as to methods for realizing mesh connectivity.
The following applications may be considered as prior art in the field of which this invention relates to:                US2006/0126576 A1, Dale et al, Partial Mesh Communication in Hub Based System                    This application describes in very general terms a method using which transparent mesh overlay can be implemented in a hub-spoke satellite network employing forward and return links according to EN 301 790 (DVB-RCS).            It is suggested that the system and the methods described herein are materially different than those described in the above-mentioned application. The differences can be found in many aspects, such as the architecture of the mesh receiver, the way it is interconnected with the host terminal, the way frequency offsets are compensated, the way power control is applied and more. Furthermore, the above-mentioned application does not teach any concrete method or embodiment for achieving the claimed functionality (except suggesting that such is possible), while the description included here-in teaches such methods.                        U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,360, Fleming, III et al, Methods and Apparatus for Controlling Earth-Station Transmitted Power in a VSAT Network.                    This application describes methods for controlling transmission power both over a forward link and over return channels.            It is suggested that the system and the methods described herein are materially different than those described in the above-mentioned application. The differences can be found in many aspects, the most important of them are the network topology and the algorithms used.                        U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/337,330 (based on provisional application 61/014,478), Ben Laish et al, Multi-Dimensional Adaptive Transmission Technique                    This application, also assigned to the applicant of this application, describes methods for providing transmission adaptability in satellite-based communication networks.            This application further suggests that transmission power control may be applicable to satellite communication networks where mesh connectivity is possible between remote terminals.            It is suggested that the above-described application merely cites that it is possible to have transmission power control methods existing in a satellite communication network with mesh connectivity facilities, but it does not teach any such methods in specifics. Therefore some aspects of this current invention may be viewed as a related to the above-mentioned application, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.                        